kiepscyfandomcom-20200213-history
Mariola Kiepska
'Mariola Grażyna Kiepska '(ur. 6 czerwca 1987 roku we Wrocławiu) - bohaterka polskiego komediowego serialu telewizyjnego Świat według Kiepskich. Córka Ferdka i Halinki Kiepskich i siostra Waldka, żona Mikołaja Kopernika. W rolę Marioli wciela się Basia Mularczyk. Biografia Postać jest karykaturą typowej polskiej nastolatki z ubogiej rodziny. Pomimo braku perspektyw jest bardzo radosna i pomocna rodzinie. Choć często miewa humory, rzeczy małe sprawiają jej radość. Jako dziecko odznaczała się wielka urodą i pobożnością, ksiądz proboszcz widział w niej zakonnicęOdcinek Redaktorka. Nie lubi siedzieć w domu, woli chodzić po mieście z chłopakiem Łysym i bawić się na dyskotekach. Ubiera się trendy. Uważa, że ojciec jest nienowoczesny. Nie lubi Waldka i nieco nie lubiła Babki. Wygląd Mariola ma gęste ciemnoblond włosy, podłużną twarz i jasnoniebieskie oczy podkreślone tuszem i cieniami. Jest średniego wzrostu (165 cm), ma szczupłą i zgrabną sylwetkę, jest atrakcyjna. Ubiera się zgodnie z trendami panującymi w modzie. Wielokrotnie prezes Kozłowski razem z Paździochem pochwalali urodę dziewczyny, Kozłowski mówiąc: słowiańska uroda po matce, zaś Paździoch w rozmowach z Boczkiem i Ferdkiem nazywając Mariolkę: Dziewczyna jak malina. Raz Ferdek w rozmowie z Halinką powiedział: pamiętam komunię Mariolci, miała blond loki, wyglądała ślicznie jak aniołekOdcinek ''Redaktorka.'' W najnowszych odcinkach serialu postać Mariolki nieco przybrała na wadze, jednak nie umniejsza jej to urody. thumb Osobowość Mariolka jest towarzyska i energiczna. Lubi imprezy, zwłaszcza dyskoteki, kocha taniec. Podchodzi do życia raczej żywiołowo - żyje chwilą, nie martwi się zbytnio bezrobociem ojca, bowiem sama jest dosyć zaradna i chętnie szuka pracy. Pomimo beztroskiego na pozór stylu życia jest opiekuńcza i pomocna - często pomaga swojej matce, np. w kuchni, rzeczy małe sprawiają jej radość. Na pierwszy rzut oka córka Kiepskiego wydaje się egoistką - przesadnie zwraca uwagę na urodę i ubiór, a jej ton głosu bywa chłodny i niegrzeczny, jednak w razie problemów chętnie wspiera swoją rodzinę. Jest dosyć inteligentna, o czym świadczy zdana matura i pójście na studia, w przeciwieństwie do swojego brata jest ambitna i pewna siebie. Jej osobowość w trakcie serialu ulega zmianie: z gadatliwej, kochającej imprezy nastolatki poszukującej wielkiej miłości i pragnącej wyjść za mąż stała się dość mądrą, niezależną młoda kobietą - stwierdziła, iż nie potrzebuje u boku mężczyzny, gdyż sama zawsze da sobie radę, a małżeństwo jest dla niej nic nie warte- popiera ten argument tym, iż ma wśród znajomych dużo rozwodników. Zdolności i umiejętności Mariola nie odziedziczyła żadnych nadprzyrodzonych umiejętności swojego ojca (np. przewidywania przyszłościOdcinek Kiepski czarnowidz ) jednakże jest dziewczyną inteligentną i swoim urokiem potrafi wiele osiągnąć. Jest kreatorką wielu pomysłów i inspiracją dla Ferdka na przykład w odcinku Ferdewalduś doszła do wniosku że Halinka jest w ciąży co zapoczątkowało kaskadę śmiesznych aczkolwiek ciekawych wydarzeń. W niektórych odcinkach zajmuje się modelingiem- lubi pozować do zdjęć, zna się na modzie i makijażu. Interesuje się też sztuką i nauką Odcinek Konflikt pokoleń. Relacje Mariolka jest biologiczną córką Ferdynanda i Haliny, siostrą Waldemara, wnuczką Rozalii, bratanicą Stanisława, siostrą stryjeczną Ziemowita, szwagierką Jolanty, adopcyjną siostrą Śmierci oraz od niedawna żoną Mikołaja Kopernika. Ferdynand Kiepski Mariola jest drugim dzieckiem Ferdka i Halinki. Ze względu na relację ojciec-córka oraz konflikt pokoleń bardzo często się kłócą i nawzajem nie rozumieją swoich problemów: Mariolka wyśmiewa marudzenie ojca oraz jego alkoholizm. Ferdek w złości nazywa ją Gówniarz , Smark ponieważ nie rozumie młodzieńczego toku rozumowania i pomysłów córki, ale Mariola uważa, że może robić co chce, no i Ferdek nie rozumie współczesności. Jednakże w trudnych sytuacjach zawsze mogą na siebie liczyć, widać to w odcinku Zagadka nieśmiertelności, kiedy Mariolka martwi się o tatę oraz w odcinkach Browary hills i Bara-Bara, kiedy Ferdek chce wziąć się za wychowanie dziewczyny i przyznaje się, iż ją bardzo kocha i martwi o jej dalszą przyszłość. Kiedyś Ferdek mówił, że Mariolka "nie jest jego", ale i tak jest gotów jej bronić i zrobiłby dla niej niemal wszystko. Raz Ferdek powiedział, iż Mariolka jest jego ukochaną córeczkąOdcinek Bara bara. Halina Kiepska Można zauważyć, iż Mariolka z charakteru przypomina matkę- wielokrotnie ten fakt zauważał Ferdek, mówiąc: wdałaś się do matki i po matce odziedziczyłaś złe skłonności, np. utyjesz w biodrach. ''Halinka bardzo kocha swoją córkę, zawsze służy jej pomocą i radą, obie nawzajem są dla siebie wsparciem a zwłaszcza wtedy gdy muszą znosić pomysły Ferdka. Waldemar Kiepski Między Waldkiem a Mariolką jest dosyć spora różnica wieku, jednakże ze względu na różnice charakteru oboje siebie nie lubią. Mariolka wyśmiewa się z braku inteligencji i niezdarności brata, zaś Waldek często nazywa siostrę: ''Głupia ty jedna ty. W odcinku Happy family zwierzali się sobie i wspólnie postanowili poważnie porozmawiać ze swoimi rodzicami na temat swoich potrzeb i wymagań. Pomimo konfliktów często razem obmyślają jak pomóc ojcu, na dodatek po powrocie Waldka z USA Mariolka bardzo się cieszyła na jego widok. Jolanta Kiepska Jolasia jest bratową Mariolki. Relacje między obiema kobietami są skrajnie zmienne. Na początku ich znajomości, czyli tuż po ślubie Jolanci z Waldkiem, dziewczyny się lubiły i chętnie ze sobą rozmawiały, organizowały nawet różne imprezy i występy Odcinek Więcej lepiej taniej weselej. W późniejszych odcinkach doszło do zmian: Mariolka zasugerowała rodzicom, iż Jolasia kradnie Odcinek Złodziejka, natomiast Jolasia ze względu na swój zaborczy charakterek bardzo zazdrościła szwagierce imprezy sylwestrowej, w tym celu obmyślała różne intrygi tak by popsuć zabawę dziewczynie. Jolasia jest kobietą złośliwą, bardzo przemądrzałą i sprytną dla której liczą się jedynie pieniądze- ten fakt zauważa Mariolka. Jolasia zazdrości też dziewczynie talentu wokalnego i nienawidzi sytuacji w której szwagierka okazuje się od niej lepsza. Pomimo podłego charakteru żony Waldka Mariolka stara się być dla niej miła, jeśli Jolasia ma dobry humor jest dla Mariolki bardzo życzliwa i grzeczna. Rozalia Kiepska Trudno jednoznacznie stwierdzić jakimi stosunkami darzyła babka wnuczkę. Wiadomo, iż Mariolka nie przepadała za swoją babcią tak jak Ferdek i Waldek. Wnioskując, iż Rozalia nigdy nie miała pretensji do wnuczki, można rzec iż ją lubiła. Arnold Boczek Sąsiad Kiepskich mieszkający piętro wyżej. Mariolka nie przepadała za sąsiadem i rzadko z nim rozmawiała, jednak odcinku Bob ''polubiła go na tyle, że oboje zaczęli tworzyć relacje kolega-koleżanka. Boczek kilka razy pochwalał urodę i wygląd Mariolki, można stwierdzić iż ją lubi: w niektórych odcinkach podkochiwał się w niej Odcinek ''Con Amore. Marian Paździoch Mariolka podobnie jak jej ojciec nie lubi Paździocha, uważa go za niemiłego i zdewociałego człowieka. Natomiast Paździoch nic Mariolce nie zarzuca: uważa ją za mądrą i sympatyczną dziewczynę. Razem z Kozłowskim i Boczkiem zachwala jej urodę i wygląd, kiedyś nawet proponował jej małżeństwo Odcinek Pan Gałganek , jednak w porę się opanował i przeprosił Kiepskich. Helena Paździoch Helena lubi Mariolkę, uważa ją za miłą dziewczynę, jednak nie wiadomo co na temat Paździochowej myśli Mariolka. Sugeruje się, że obie się lubią. Malinowska (seniorka) W serialu nigdy nie zostały przedstawione relacje między Malinowską a córką Kiepskich jednak w odcinku Kobieta za ladą Mariolka nie chciała aby Malinowska straciła pracę w sklepie. Można wywnioskować iż Mariolka darzy kobietę szacunkiem. Łysy To pierwszy chłopak Marioli. Jest wyluzowany, wesoły, energiczny i towarzyski-typowy polski nastolatek. Mariolka uwielbia pokazywać się z Łysym na domówkach i dyskotekach. W dzień szesnastych urodzin zaprosiła chłopaka do swojego domu i opowiadała mu o swojej rodzinie- na chłopaku największe wrażenie wywarł Ferdek. Łysy pojawił się też na zabawie sylwestrowej w domu Kiepskich wraz z kumplami. W odcinku Browary Hills zerwał z Mariolką, ku rozpaczy dziewczyny, na szczęście potem znów do siebie wrócili. Aktualnie nie są parą- Mariolka jest singielką. Gonzo Przyjaciel Marioli z osiedla, jest bardzo nielubiany przez Ferdka. Mariolka wspomniała o mężczyźnie w odcinku Kinematograf kiedy oświadczyła ojcu iż jest z Gonzem w ciąży (Ferdek powstrzymał zbliżający się zawał wypiciem wódki). Niestety wątek ciąży nie został rozwinięty, nie wiadomo co się dzieje z postacią Gonza. Co ciekawe Gonzo wystąpił w odcinku Waldemar jako najlepszy kolega Waldka, można wywnioskować iż utrzymywał dobre relacje z obojgiem Kiepskich: dla Waldka był kumplem, dla Mariolki sympatią. Sylwester Był przez pewien czas narzeczonym Mariolki (dziewczyna dobitnie oświadczyła, iż wyjdzie za niego za mąż), wystąpił w odcinku Waldek tour, był nazywany przez Mariolę zajefajnym bażantem, został ciepło przyjęty przez Kiepskich, zwłaszcza przez Halinkę. Niestety wystąpił tylko w jednym odcinku, jego dalsze losy nie są znane. Ziemowit Kiepski To stryjeczny brat dziewczyny. Jest nieśmiały i uprzejmy, podczas pobytu u stryjostwa dogadywał się z Mariolką. Mariola doradzała chłopakowi w kwestii ubioru i gustu, oboje byli dla siebie mili. Stanisław Kiepski To brat Ferdka i stryj dziewczyny. Na Boże Narodzenie przysłał Mariolce zestaw lalek z USA Odcinek Cicha noc . Nigdy nie poświęcili sobie chwili, jednak sugeruje się, iż jeśli należą do jednej rodziny to dbają o siebie nawzajem. Ciekawostki * Mariola pobiła rekord Guinnessa we wzdychaniu do plakatu Bogusława Lindy''Odcinek ''Rekord Guinnessa. * Miała wyjść za mąż za szejka, lecz jego ojciec odwiódł go od tego pomysłuOdcinek Ożenek. * Imię dostała na cześć dawnej miłości FerdkaOdcinek Nasza klasa. * Według Paździocha donosiła za czasów PRL, choć jest to niemożliwe, ponieważ nie było jej wtedy na świecieOdcinek Lista Mariana. * Mariola posiada telefon Motorola v3, choć rodziny Kiepskich nie było stać na taki wydatekOdcinek Sylwester bez granic * Mariolka często wychodzi w krótkich bluzkach z odkrytym pępkiem, w jednym odcinku widać, że ma przekłuty pępek. * Interesuje się wampirami w popkulturze, w rozmowie z rodzicami odniosła się do powieści Zmierzch''Odcinek ''Wampiry są wśród nas * W odcinku Głupi Piotruś Mariola twierdzi, że jest niewierząca i niepraktykująca. Kiepska, Mariola Kategoria:Postacie pierwszoplanowe Kategoria:Kiepscy Kategoria:Artykuły na medal Kategoria:Młodzież Kategoria:Kobieta